Coffee Lac
by SoulAether
Summary: 28/3/13 RokuNami Day. Roxas dan Namine selalu saja bertengkar, membuat semua penghuni di Mansion itu pusing. Padahal hanya karena masalah kecil yang tidak penting. Tapi, satu hal kecil juga mampu membuat mereka berhenti bertengkar.


**Disclaimer : Square Enix  
Don't like, don't read.  
Warning : AU, OOC dan lain-lain.**

* * *

Hari minggu yang cerah di Twilight Town. Hanya saja udaranya menjadi lebih panas karena hari sudah siang. Di salah satu tempat di Twilight Town, berdirilah sebuah bangunan yang cukup besar tapi tidak mewah. Bentuknya seperti apartemen, tetapi sebenarnya itu adalah sebuah mansion milik sebuah organisasi bernama Organisasi XII.

Selain anggota organisasi itu, ada juga tiga orang anak yang tinggal di sana. Ketiga anak itu adalah Namine yang di adopsi dari panti asuhan oleh Xemnas (dia ingin punya anak tapi nggak mau nikah), kemudian Riku dan Vanitas yang datang ke Twilight Town untuk masuk ke univeristas Twilight tapi malas nge-kost.

Kehidupan di sana sih sama seperti keluarga-keluarga pada umumnya. Tapi, keributan yang disebabkan oleh Namine dan salah satu anggota Organisasi bernama Roxas, membuat suasana di Mansion itu menjadi tidak biasa dan lebih berwarna(?). Warga Mansion itu sering dibuat pusing oleh pertengkaran duo pirang itu.

…

"Ah, tidak! Mamoru Miyano-ku! Jangan diganti channel-nya, bodoh!" Namine melempar buku-buku novel milik Larxene ke arah Roxas dengan kasar dan memberi Roxas bonus berupa jitakan.

"Hey! Berbagi, dong! Televisi di sini 'kan hanya satu! Lagipula, lebih bagus nonton berita daripada nonton konser begituan!"

"Terserah padaku, dong! Memang kau ayahku yang berhak mengatur kegiatanku?" Namine mengganti channel televisinya menjadi Animax.

"Berisik! Berikan remote-nya padaku!"

Selagi Roxas dan Namine bertengkar memperebutkan remote, di belakang mereka terlihat Larxene sedang cemberut mencari novel-novelnya yang sebelumnya ia letakkan di atas meja dekat sofa, Axel yang sedang sweatdrop, Vanitas yang hanya menonton pertengkaran mereka dengan ekspresi datar, dan.. seseorang yang terselubungi aura gelap.

Orang itu berjalan mendekati Roxas dan Namine dan menepuk bahu mereka.

"Apa?!" bentak Roxas dan Namine pada orang itu yang ternyata adalah Riku.

"Bisa kalian jelaskan ini?" Riku menunjuk patung tanah liat yang tak jelas bentuknya, "Aku sudah susah payah membuat patung kucing itu untuk hadiah ulang tahun Xion."

"A-anoo.. Itu.." kata Roxas dan Namine gelagapan. Aura Riku semakin menggelap.

"Tidak ada penjelasan? Kalau begitu, hukuman akan di jalankan."

"GYAAAA!"

…

"Aah~ Misaki~" Namine menatap tampilan gambar Yata Misaki yang terpampang di layar monitor-nya.

"Apa sih kerennya si Yata Misaki itu? Kerenan juga Fushimi Saruhiko," kata Roxas.

"Kerenan Misaki! Saruhiko keren apanya? Monyet begitu. Lihat saja namanya, _Saru_."

"Apa katamu? Saruhiko itu jago berpedang! Daripada Misaki, masa' skateboard jadi senjata?"

"Memangnya senjata itu cuma pedang saja?"

"Kenyataannya memang pedang yang mayoritas jadi senjata."

"Kalian berisik! Belajar sana!" Vanitas melempar Roxas dan Namine ke dalam ruang belajar mereka.

…

"Eh? Rumusnya sudah benar, tapi kenapa hasilnya tidak ada?" Namine menatap pr matematikanya sambil menghela napas.

"Ini rumusnya salah. Kau harus selesaikan persamaan ini dulu baru dijumlahkan. Kenapa malah dibagi?" kata Roxas sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tadi Luxord mengajariku rumus ini dan tidak ada yang dijumlahkan. Kau dapat ide membuat rumus ngaco darimana, sih?"

"Di kasih tahu yang benar malah keras kepala begitu. Kalau tidak percaya, tanya saja sama Zexion yang jelas-jelas lebih pintar dari Luxord."

"Sudah-sudah! Jangan bertengkar lagi. Maaf, aku yang salah. Aku lupa kalau ini harus dijumlahkan juga." Kata Luxord yang sedaritadi mengawasi mereka belajar.

"Tuh! Rumus yang tadi kubilang bukan rumus ngaco, tahu!"

"Mana aku tahu! Aku kan bukan anak jenius seperti Riku, Zexion atau Vanitas! Lagipula, ini salah Luxord, tahu!"

"Hei, aku kan sudah minta maaf.." kata Luxord sweatdrop. Akhirnya Luxord hanya bisa menatap Roxas dan Namine yang kembali bertengkar.

…

"Larxene, aku pusing!" keluh Luxord, "Mereka bertengkar terus dari kemarin."

"Sepertinya kata-katamu perlu di ralat," sahut Axel. "Mereka 'kan bertengkar setiap hari."

"Kita rekatkan lakban pada mulut mereka," kata Riku yang malah membuat yang lain sweatdrop.

"Caramu itu agak sedikit.. berlebihan," komentar Larxene.

"Larxene! Buatkan aku kopi, dong!" (Roxas)

"Buatkan aku susu!" (Namine)

"Sudah, kopi saja. Lebih enak kopi, tahu." (Roxas)

"Susu lebih enak, sehat pula. Kopi itu pahit." (Namine)

"Hanya anak kecil yang bilang kopi itu pahit." (Roxas)

"Jadi maksudmu aku ini anak kecil?!" (Namine)

"Heh, menurutmu?" (Roxas)

"Oh, tidak. Mereka mulai lagi.." sahut Demyx sambil menghela napas.

'_Dasar bocah_, _bertengkar hanya karena masalah sepele,_' batin Riku dan Vanitas. '_Padahal mereka sudah lima belas tahun._'

Yap, walau Roxas masih lima belas tahun dia sudah jadi anggota Organisasi itu. Sebenarnya, Axel yang mengajaknya untuk bergabung.

…

"Menurutku, kopi itu lebih enak!"

"Terlalu banyak minum kopi 'kan tidak sehat. Lebih baik susu saja. Selain enak, juga lebih sehat!"

'_Ya ampun, masih berlanjut,_' batin Axel sambil menepuk keningnya.

"Sudah, sudah. Supaya kalian berhenti bertengkar, kalian minum ini saja!" Larxene meletakkan nampan berisi dua buah gelas untuk Roxas dan Namine.

"Apa ini?" tanya Roxas

"Sudah, kalian minum saja!"

Roxas dan Namine mengangguk kemudian meminum minuman itu. Beberapa saat kemudian, wajah keduanya terlihat cerah seperti baru saja menemukan sesuatu yang langka.

Larxene tertawa kecil, membuat yang lainnya bingung.

"Kenapa?" tanya Axel.

"Tidak," Larxene berpaling pada Roxas dan Namine, "Apa pendapat kalian tentang minuman itu?"

"Enak!" (Namine)

"Minuman ini bahkan lebih enak dari kopi dan susu." (Roxas)

Larxene tersenyum lembut, "Lihat, kan? Kopi dan susu jika digabung itu sama-sama lezat."

Roxas dan Namine terdiam. Dan entah darimana datangnya rona merah yang menghiasi wajah mereka.

…

**Author Note : **HAPPY ROKUNAMI / ROXAS AND NAMINE DAY! XDD

Aaa.. Mau bikin fict buat RokuNami Day malah jadi gini Ide cerita buat R.N Day ini sebelumnya gonta-ganti mulu, lho. Ide pertama gagal soalnya kesannya kayak lolicon. Yang kedua gagal karena genre-nya angst dan saya ga mau RokuNami terpisahkan oleh kematian *plak.

Yang ketiga, awalnya sudah cukup nyambung tapi karena saya sedang stress, pertengahan dan endingnya kacau. Yang keempat, saya merasa ide ceritanya terlalu pasaran ._.  
Dan jadilah fict aneh ini XP

Btw, nama-nama karakter diluar KH itu nama-nama chara favorit saya di beberapa anime (Kecuali Mamoru Miyano). Apalagi Misaki dan Saruhiko XD  
Kalau Mamoru Miyano itu _seiyuu_ favorit saya XD

Mind to review? XD


End file.
